The Story of X5817
by Bethica
Summary: It's about my character named 817, who was born as a mutant and this is her life story from escaping from Manticore, running from her captors....
1. Default Chapter

The Story of X5-817

Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and the FOX Network. I own nothing from them. I just like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment use. I only own the character Beth Guevara/Barry/X5 330523651817.

A/N: Don't read this fanfic if you wish to read it. Because in the past of making my own adventurer/series featuring this character I would have problems stating my fanfic is a Mary-Sue, when it's originally not. Today my grammar improved and if you see any grammarical errors don't mention in a review, if you did read it, it's something I already know, especially that I'm learning disabled. That part is also mention in my profile for a head's up.

A/N #2: Also this fanfic is every 'Beth' fanfic I ever made around 2000-2001 and I want to rewrite them, because my grammar then was really bad and now since I'm out of school, maybe I won't have a lot of grammarical problems, which I still do. The reason I want to rewrite them, not because of the grammar and lots of mispelled words, because I don't have the original fanfics with me and it's like four years later, lol.

A/N #3: This is the last A/N, anyways the 'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII' means to seperate each scene so no one gets lost. And with my character with metal claws, I got that part from the movie Xmen. Also there will be mispelled words due to my mom needs to re-resgistered Microsoft Word, because my computer crashed recently.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Impossible!" shouted Lydecker in the halls of Manticore. He throws the files in the air and trails of paper splattered all over the floors, stained with dirty footprints from the X-Series marching up and down the floors all daylong. The Manticore worker who does examines with the X5s mothers around 1998-2000 era immediately picks up the files, that titles 452's mother. "How can 452's mother can be pregnant? I ordered the staff male and female not to give any too much contact with them, especially they are in islotion, especially her."

The staff member looks at him, "One of the patients, a male, sir, was caught having sex with her," he said quickly. "I know it's been almost three years since she given birth to 452, but there is a small chance the unborn baby can be a transgenic." He immediately stops speaking and waits what he has to say.

"Do you know this is the ridiculious thing I ever heard in my entire life? It's impossible and the only way to concieve a transgenic is to inject recombinated DNA into the egg in a test tube. You do know that."

"Sir, sorry for speaking without autorization, but nine months ago, I thought I saw someone in the DNA lab, desigised as a medical worker. And he took like samples of 452's DNA--"

Lydecker cuts him off and his face looks mad, "You didn't tell me? You techinally let him leave Manticore with classified DNA that no one outside of Manticore should know about! How many know about this?" His face turned into like a heartless cold blooded killer, like he is going to kill someone in a few seconds.

"Me sir," he said in a very scared tone, he know he is going to kill him, like now.

"Good." He pulls out his silent pistol and shoots him in the forehead. The body drops onto the ground and the blood oozes out of the wound, creating a mess. One of the guards who is in the hallway, looks at Lydecker, knowing there is an order to be made. "You. Clean this mess and get 452's mother back here." He puts the gun away and heads to his office, while the guard cleans up the mess.

As many hours has passed by, one of the guards knocks on the door and hears Lydecker saying 'come in'. The guard wearing his green military suit walks in and salutes the cornenal. "Sir! The mother of 452 has arrived!"

"Excellent, I want you to watch 452 so she won't spot an familiar person, especially you know what that will happen." He gently pokes his head and smiles, "She already developed her photographic memory and you know what that does." He leaves the room and goes outside to greet the X5's biological mother.

As he walks down the steps, he can hear the woman cursing like a angry mother yelling at the school district. The blonde haired male goes over to her, as the two guards both holding her arms, so she won't go anywhere, again. "Hello, welcome back."

"You, son of bitch! You are not going to win this time!" She spits in his face, he expected that, but didn't really care, he is just interested in the child. "I want you to leave me alone! I want my daughter back!"

"She isn't yours especially your unborn child, is part of the government's property," he said it harshly to her. "After this your in total isolation sweetheart and this time it's a nightmare." He looks at the men, "Bring her inside and force her into labor." He walks away and reenters the building. When he walked back in, many of the nurses and the doctors begin to chat with him.

"When the child is born, what series will it be ranked?" said one of the doctors.

"Is he/she be an anomaly or not?" said the nurse.

Lydecker looks at them, "Undecided, we will find out when the child is born. Now I have to do paperwork, especially the commitiee needs to know what is happening around here." He walks away from them and goes into his office. "This is going to be weird..." as he said silently to himself, because he is 452's father and the weird reason too, the unborn child is somewhat his and the man who fathered 452's mother at the mental insitution. So the baby has two fathers, that's one messed up feeling, especially with screwing with science & technology and life itself.

Ten minutes later, as the woman is finally brough into the infirmary, of constant struggling and scream, the guards begin to force her down onto the stretcher, and putting belts onto her arms and upper chest. The mother screams like bloody murder, because this is a nightmare again, like it repeated itself and this time, things will be much differently. While crying on the bed, the young woman looks up and could see Lydecker enter the emergency room. "You can't do this to me! Please let me go...." He shakes his head, ignoring her and waits for the child to be born. Tears slowly stream down her face and she can tell it's time, a child she won't ever see again.

Twenty minutes later of screaming in pain, the doctor pulls the head out of the mother and then the whole infant itself, he looks up the conenal. "It's a girl sir." While holding the child, one of the female nurses cut the umbilical cord and the other nurse takes the wailing newborn to be cleaned.

The mother looks at her daughter, being taken care of the nurses and she knew after being patched up, she will be sent away, in like total lockdown. She turns her head and looks at the evil man who did this to her, three years ago, smiling in enjoyment. "You will never win!" She hissed and screams at him. "I will hunt you down till you are dead!"

Lydecker looks at her and he has enough of her actions, "Take her away. Now." He orders the guards to unbuckle the belts and then they drag her away. All he can hear of her, is her screaming, then it starts to die down. 'Finally' as he thought to himself. He goes over to the nurse who is handling the transgenic baby. "Check her neck."

The nurse gently shows him the neck and the barcode is visible. She looks at the barcode is very visible and the weird thing is, that the mother and baby wasn't at Manticore at all, maybe the father's DNA or whatever must of did something to trigger this tattoo to appear. "Sir, is this suppose to happen?"

"No," he said firmly. "But we will have to keep watch on the child, especially that...she is..." he broke off his sentence, he didn't want the others to know she is well, special. "Hand me the scanner." The nurse nods as she goes over to the cabinet and pulls it out, she hands it to him. He starts to scan the child's barcode it the eletronic scanner is read as 330523651817."

"Is the child an X6?" questioned the nurse.

"No."

"Sir, the child can't be an X5, because the birth span of the X5s are only from 1998-2000. It's impossible. Especially that this is the year 2003," she said calmly.

"I just do and don't tell me anymore of your crap. Now go do the paperwork and state the child is an X5." He wants her to state the child as X5-817 SE, but he fears the commitiee will kill his ass, especially that someone stole a sample of one of the transgenic's DNA and Manticore did nothing about it. That's why he wants to keep to himself that she is a special edition to him, especially that he is 25% related in a very twisted way.

The nurse leaves in a huff, but doesn't made it noticable, she doesn't want to get shot, especially she knows she is right.

Lydecker looks at the newborn girl and smiled, "Your my special soldier....very special...." As he said to the blue eye baby girl.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three years later, since the X5 newborn was born, the child is treated like any other X5, but the child has her moments when she acts strange out of the blue; funny thing is, this happens, when the guards or Lydecker isn't around; but everyday it's become a daily routine, except it happens every hour.

One morning, as the sun begins to rise, a military guard storms into the barracks and shouts at the sleeping X5 children. "Attention!" All the children ages from eight to six, including a three year old, all races to their chests and grabs their outfits for today and quickly changed in front of the guards and each other, they didn't care at all, since they all are use to it. When each X5 was finished changing they go into two rows of six, except one side, has seven.

The guard slowly walks down in the center, staring at each of them, checking their eyes are front, not staring at the floor or ceiling, and make sure they are acting like young soldiers, when they are suppose to be. As he comes to the last child, he looks at her, and then walks back to the front of them. "March!" He points his fingers at the hallways and the children start to march down the halls, even though barreck twelve is uneven.

817, the last one in the line, begins to squint her eyes, like she is experiencing a painful moment, but she can't show it, or the guard will disicipline her. The anoynomous pain disappears as they marched outside, to do a live field tracking mission, a dialy job they do every morning, basically what that is, that a person, most likely a prisoner who is on death row is released into the woods and the children has to go after him, if he crosses the perimeter fence he lives, but if the X5 catches him, he is a goner. Since 817 who is still a X5 youngin, she has to watch the older X5s and watch what they do, so she will remember how to do it, by using her photographic memory, especially she developed it, a couple weeks ago.

The twelve X5s goes over to their designated spots and waits for Lydecker's orders. The three year old, also stands besides one of X5s, watches Lydecker speaking to the prisoner silently, although the children can hear him very well.

Lydecker hands the prisoner a knife to defend himself and he had the look, the almost forgot look, that he does to every death row prisoner, "Don't under estimate them..." He walks away from the man, "One....two....three....go..." The man runs first into the woods.

He turns to his soldiers and he signals the X5s to go after their prey. Without realizing it, 817 runs first after the man, way before the other twelve. "This is new." He signal the older children to stop what they are doing. He looks at the young soldier, chasing after the man, he fears the child could be stabbed, but then again, never under-estimate anything, especially a three year old.

The man looks back and spots the child running after him, "Stay back!" He shouted at her, he turns his head away and leaps a lying log on the ground, as he turns his head back, to see if she is still around, she is, and tailgating his ass. "......!" He trips on a dead log and scrambles to grab his knife, to protect himself, "I don't want to hurt you..." Then again, he remembers what the man told him and he nods to himself. The short black haired male swings the blade, trying to stab the child in the chest, but he is too slow. 817, quickly with haste punches the man in the head, hard. The blade drops out of his head and he lays motionless with his eyes open.

Back near the enterance of Manticore, Lydecker and the others didn't hear a scream or cry. It's quiet, too quiet. "Stay put," he orders his 'children'. He quickly takes his gun out and runs into the vast woods of Manticore. As coming to an end, he sees the young one, standing in front of the dead man, he covers his mouth in disgust. The man's side of the head is completely dented. He looks at the child and then at the dead man. "........" He puts his gun away and kneels down beside the little girl. "...Did you do this?"

She said nothing, but tears rolls down her eyes, like the punch hurted her. "Yes..." as she tries not to show any emotion, especially that it's forbidden to every X series in the building.

He takes out his walkie talkie out, "I need two guards, one to lead the twelve older X5s for the subliminal training." That's common for any X series children, so the staff of Manticore itself has the children, techinally brainwash, sending them messages on a projector with their hands on the desks, staring at the screen, with words appearing at a rapid speed for several hours, they words they used are: Duty, Mission, Discipline, Teamwork, and Enemy. "And one to order the doctors and nurses to the infirmary...we have a situtition here."

"What kind of sitition?" questioned the guard.

"........Don't ask questions, go get the fricken doctors!," as he stares down at the prisoner, killed, from a three year old, who dented his side of his head, making it like an instant silent death. He shuts off his walkie talkie and looks at her. "Your gifted...a gifted soldier and now we got to go to see how special you really are."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Many hours later, after being checked, tested, and things like that, by the nurses and doctors, the three year old, sits down on the stretcher, waiting for Lydecker to tell her to head back to the barracks. She looks at the windows, staring at the staff and Lydecker as well, she can hear what they are saying towards him.

"Your stating she is a mutant?" He doesn't like how the doctors are telling him that she is a mutant, but this is the only explanation, like no other X5 or any other series can do something, so damaging.

"Yes, sir, I know this is ackward, but it's definate, that she is well a mutant, especially that the mother wasn't Manticore at the time, when she was pregnant," said the female doctor. "If she was taking the pills like she did back in 1999 when concieved, this wouldn't happen," she said firmly to him.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Operation," she said quickly.

'I rather not...but I need answers', he think to himself, "Do it."

817 eyes widen with fear as he said that, she jumps off the stretcher and bolted out of the other exit, which isn't guarded, she runs down the halls at a high speed. She runs into one of the offices, which is Lydecker's. The X5 leaps onto the desk and flips open the vent door and crawls in. Then the young three year old closes the metal door, so no one will not expect she is in the vents, hiding with fear. The child, crawls down the vent hallways and found herself near barrack twelve.

"What's that?" said an X5, which is 452. She turns her head and can hear the tiniest sound in the vent. "Ben...it's nomlie!" She said in fear. The eleven othe X5s goes over to where the transgenic is at and looks at the vent.

"Ben what do you think what it could be?" replied a transgenic, who is Zack.

He doesn't say anything, he only shrugs. "Who knows?" He looks at Zack and then at 452, aka, Max. "Since your closer towards the vent, who see who it is or what it is."

She nods her head, "Okay." She slowly goes over towards the vent and she jumps onto one of the X5's cot and looks into the vent. "Hello?" She sees the girl's face, "It's 817!" The reason why she didn't say 817's name, who doesn't have a name like the others, because she wasn't there when they were giving out the names. "Why are you in there?"

"They were going to operate me...I'm different," she said quietly.

"Oh. How different?" said Eva.

"I'm a mutant."

"Don't worry," replied Max, "We will keep quiet that your in there and after every meal, I will hand you my table scraps." Max smiled at the girl. "And we need to give you a name....how about...."

"Beth!" shouted Jondy.

"Yeah, like the nurse who's name is Elizabeth on her name tag. Especially that the name 'Elizabeth' can use mulitple names," replied Tinga.

"It's good," said Zack. "How it's good, in three more years of relentless training and our abilities are developed by then, we will escape." The children were silent as he said that. "It's crazy as it seems to be, but, we don't want Beth hurt or even worse, especially Manticore is evil, training to brainwash us all."

"The subliminal training, never worked," said Jack, "Maybe because were too smart?"

"Or it was meant to be," replied Ben, "Maybe we are the Ones or something...." He immediately stops speaking and they all knew a guard is coming towards the door. The children all race to their cots and pretend they were asleep.

Beth, the newly named X5 moved backwards into the darkness, which she will be for three more years, then she will be able to get the hell out and become one of the escapees.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dammit!" shouted Lydecker as he looks around the room, "Where the hell can she be?" He looks around. "GUARDS!!" Several guards rushed into the room. "Where were you when 817 decides to take a field trip?!" The said nothing and they knew they are in deep trouble. "Sadly, your out of your jobs." He yanks out his pistol and shoots each of them. "Now...give me more to find her. She can't be far...." The nurses and doctors stands there shaken. "NOW!!!" They quickly leave the room or they will be his next victim.

The guards in every corner and direction are searching for the X5, but they can't seem to find her. They also went outside to find her and they feared she escaped, especially that she is really small and young. They don't want to search all day and everyday for her, because all they would find is nothing. The guards head back to Lydecker.

"Sir!" said one of the guards, who salutes at him, "We fear she escaped...especially that she is small, sir."

"Great just great, I hired these slackers to stare in space and one of my children, who is special, left the room, when the guards weren't guarding the door. That makes my day to kill you," in an angry tone. He shoots at the soldier, who was speaking at him. "Now...we need to keep this hidden from the commitee, I don't want to waste my men, now I will be in my office." He exits the room, very pissed off.

The cononal enters his office and takes a seat on his chair. He opens his desk drawers' and pulls a bottle of liqour and stares off in space.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three years later....

"Beth!" quietly shouted Eva. "It's time." She opens the vent door and the five year old, turning six in three months, hops out of the vents and goes over to the group. "Now...were ready."

Suddenly one of the guards goes into the barrack and looks at the group X5s, especially spotting the young one who was suppose to be an 'escapee'. "Go back to bed and you!" he shouted at the five year old. "You will come with me to see Lydecker, you been a naughty girl."

"She isn't going anywhere!" shouted Ben.

The guard looks at him and without any notice, Eva and the several X5s attacks him, and Eva retrives his gun and pulls the trigger in the air. The guard looks at her in fear and runs off. He runs down the halls and Lydecker and his men runs down the hall to see the commotion. "The children are rebelling!" He also forgot to add the part 817 didn't escape, but he doesn't want to lose his life and this is way more important that the children are rebelling.

The door flung open and they race down the halls, with Eva in the lead, pointing the gun in every direction. She stops immediately and looks at Lydecker, ready to pull the trigger, but it was too late, she drops dead onto the ground, shot fired by Lydecker. The X5's looks up at him, angrily, but they can't stay here all day. The children quickly dives through the windows, two by twos. Before Beth can dive through, the man who ordered to operate on her, grabs her.

"I don't want to lose you..."

Beth, who is already angry at him, what he did with her 'sister' and what he let the staff going to do with her three years ago. She went to punch him, but instead metal claws shoot out of her right hand and she slices his arm. He let's go and she dives out of the window. The five year old runs down in the woods and she can already hear the staff members coming towards her, she jumps up on a nearby tree, smothered with pines and snow. Two of the special ops guards begin to search the area for her, unknownly she is right there, above. The X5 leaps off the tree and lands in front of them, both stabbing at them in the heart. The bodies dropped onto the ground and she flash-like speed where everyone is at.

She runs down the hills and spots several X5's popping their heads out of hiding, Zack, hand signals her to come over. She nods and she goes over to his side. Zack, looks at the eleven other X5s and he starts to hand signal to each of them, they will be paired up, so Manticore can't get them at once. They all nod and they begin to hear the sounds of snowmoblie. Zack looks at her and tells her to come on and signals the others to leave, now.

Zack, Jack, and Beth runs in the woods, heading towards the perimeter fence, out of nowhere, of of the guards, shot and killed Jack. She stands there, freaked out, another life taken. Zack, the leader of the X5's grabs her arm and she is on the move again. He signals her she needs to be seperated from him so he can help Jondy and Max to be successfully escape the fence.

She quickly nods her head and she heads towards the perimeter fence and starts to climb it. She jumps off the fence and continues on running through the forest and across the frozen sheet of ice. She can hear Lydecker on the sheet as ice, just very nearby. The only thing that brown eye child, wearing a gray hospital gown on in this chilly weather, she needs to go into the ice cold water, but it really won't hurt her, since she has enhanced tolerance for the cold. She kneels onto the ice and punches the ice with her fists causing it to shatter and she immediately falls in. She begins to swim in the deep frozen lake and passing Lydecker, which he is above her, but she has to keep on moving. After swimming, at a rapid speed underwater, she finds an exit, but it's covered with ice. Good thing about a being a mutant, she can get her out of this sitution. The child's rises her hands in the air and claws shoots out of her hands; she begin to claw her way out of the thick sheet of frozen water, as soon she got out, she gasps for fresh air. The transgenic crawls onto the snowy ground and then gets back on her feet and continues on running.

While running endlessly, she spots a 'gas station' and a person getting out of his car and heading towards the mini mart. The X5 races over to the car and opens the trunk door and hops in, closing it shut, but doing it silently, so it won't be notiable. She hopes this vehicle won't drive back to Manticore or that will be the ticket to hell.

Five minutes later, the man, who looks about twenty of age, walks out of the mini mart with a bag of chips and a bottle of soda. He goes over to his car and he opens his red car, that has a North Dakota liceasce plate. "Now I'm on vacation," he said to himself as he starts the engine. Successfully as he did, he drives out of the gas station and heads to North Dakota, unknowing their is a stole-away in his car.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. In a New World

In a New World

Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and the FOX Network. I own nothing from them. I just like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment use. I only own the character Beth Guevara/Barry/X5 330523651817.

A/N: When I complete this fanfic, I will work on the Titan series. That fanfic that has 3/??. If you wondering why it's part 3 and yet it's chapter one, because long time ago when I was new to , I was having trouble doing the uploading crap at the time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After riding in the car with this 'man' who isn't Manticore, which is a good thing, towards the young stole-away who is hiding in the red trunk of a 2009, Ford Taurus SE. The transgenic can hear the car moving over rocks and small stones, he must be in the wilderness, or so the girl thought to be. The car stops and the door of the car flings open and the twenty year old male gets out of his car, slamming the door shut. The brown spikey haired and green eye male looks at the car, like he was hearing things. "Nah...." he said quietly to himself and then enters his farm like house.

The child gently opens the trunk door with her superhuman strenght, she peeks out of the opening and saw light. Bright light and she can't hear any hummers, helicopters, or snowmobiles. The feeling she is experiencing, she doesn't have the words to describe it, what it is, she doesn't have words for is safeness and freedom for now. The long hair of the X5, who hair hasn't been shaved, since she has been hiding in the vents for at least three years, is covering her barcode. A good thing, especially others will freak out seeing a five and a half year old, tattooed, on the back of her neck.

The little girl jumps out of the trunk, closing it shut, tightly, so the man won't have any suspicion. The X5 gazes around the snowy cover ground and the houses all look alike, she didn't know where she is or how far she is away from Manticore. She touches his hands onto the red Ford Taurus, then all of a sudden, the alarm starts to go crazy.

"!!!!" she doesn't know where to turn or hide, her body trembles with fear, and also she is experiencing something else, a seizure. "No..." she cried softly to herself. She isn't on medicine or anything, especially hiding in the vents for too long and getting seizures from an X5 is pretty bad, because it's her genetic defect that plagues all the X5s, surprisling she gets them too, even though the doctors and nurses knows she is an X6. The reason why she gets these 'tremors' because she has some of 452's DNA in her to cause this effect.

The young man races out of his house and shuts off the car alarm. "Damn kids..." he mutters to himself, after seeing the little girl beside his car. "Has your mother--" He stops speaking and stares at her outfit. It's a gray hospital gown, like she ran away from a hospital or something. "...You okay?" He can tell straight away that she doesn't look good, even though she is scared at the same time.

The young girl says nothing, she doesn't have permission to speak, but she isn't in Manticore. She just has too much Manticore history and the training in her. The long brown haired girl drops onto the ground, shaking pretty badly.

"Mom!" he shouted. "Don't worry my mom is a doctor." The girl's eyes widen with fear and she attempts to get off the ground, but couldn't. "It's okay, don't be afraid." He gently kneels beside the girl, unknownling she isn't really human, and he places his hands on her, trying to calm her down.

The long brown haired female with green eyes, walks out of the house, "You called Jason?" She looks at him and spots he is kneeling down. "Jason?" She goes over to her son, who is wearing blue jeans, black boots, and black shirt. As she gets closer, she covers her mouth and spots a young girl on the ground, shaking, "Get her in the house."

"No!!" she screams as the twenty year old picks her up. She wants to hurt them, but a part of her won't do that, maybe they want to help her. After being 'helped' by them, she will leave this town and keep moving, Lydecker still wants her, especially his last words to her, before she slashed him, is, 'I don't want to lose you'.

"Shhhh," said the mother. She goes over to the front door and opens it. "Put her on the couch." The son obeys her and goes inside and gently places her down on the couch. "This child is wearing a hospital gown, did she escaped from a nearby hospital? Was she afraid? How did she get inside of your car?"

"Trunk...." He flashes back when he was in Gillette, Wyoming, at the gas station, he remembers the sounds of helicopters, guns being fired, snowmoblies, and men chatting. He didn't know what the hell was happening when he was at the mini mart. That was the last place he stopped the car at. "...The kid escaped...." He looks down at her and she knows he has the right idea, but doesn't know WHY she escaped. "Funny thing is, I left my trunk locked, how can a little girl with those little hands open a locked trunk?" He looks at his mother who is wearing her blue hospital pants and her white everyday shirt.

"Whatever what she did, we need something to take care of her seizures, she could be an eplisy patient, we need to be careful what to give her."

Beth, knew the answer, but she is afraid to say anything, afraid that this remedy is connected towards Manticore or Manticore only has this item; but she doesn't want to be here, shaking all day, going to coma, and death, that's something she doesn't want to happen. "Tryptophan," she blurted out.

"Say what?" said the woman.

"I need Tryptophan," she said softly.

"Honey, Tryptophan isn't a medicine, it's an amino acid, not a drug." She smiled at her, "We don't know what will happen if you take Tryptophan and I don't want your mother to sue us."

'Mother?' As she thought to herself, she doesn't have any clue what that is, "What's a mother?" The woman and the son looks at each other for a few seconds and then back at the girl.

"You don't know what a mother is?" said Jason.

She said nothing, she just looks at him, clueless, while still shaking. Out of nowhere, her shaking, begins to die down, and finally it stops. Sometimes depends on the seizure it can go away if it's a minor. The X5 looks around the living room, covers with a pink coated wall, the floor has a colorful rug, and on the rug there is a light pink chair, green chair, and she is laying on a dark pink couch.

The mother wanted to mention something about her seizures, but it didn't come to mind. "You don't remember your mother?"

She shakes her head at her, "No, I still don't know what that is."

"She's an orphan?" said Jason, quietly, as he looks at his mother. "We need to take her to a foster home or something."

"I will call a friend of mine and Jason will lead you to my attic to find you clean warm clothes to wear. You must be cold, starving," she goes on and on for about five minutes. That's when the son leads the child to the attic.

"You will like it here," replied the twenty year old. "The orphanage is really nice, the kids are really nice, noisy, but that's typical. You will have fun there." As he goes up the steps, heading towards the attic, "You can go through my sister's box of clothes when she was your age." The X5 said nothing. "What are you running from?" He asks kindly at her.

'Manticore, Lydecker, military,' the list inside of her head goes on and on, like with the woman down the stairs, rambling on about her. The long brown haired X5 wanted to say something, but she doesn't want these civilizans get crossed in the crossfire, especially what she really is.

"Anyways, here we are," he pushes open the door, the attic is filled with boxes, boxes, and really old junk. "It maybe messy, but that's a typical attic." He watches the child go in front of him, gazing at the boxes and the junk. "Open the box that labels Sara...--" She already figures what box it was, "Smart kid..." He stands by the doorway, watching the child.

Beth opens the box and begins to search through the clothes. Nothing is in gray or military colors. Everything is all colorful and pink. That color is a big turn off, maybe because the color is new to her or she finds it like girly, even though she has no clue what that was. After searching for the decent outfit, she found something she liked, a white shirt and blue jeans. She takes off her hospital gown, dirty, and filled with dust.

The son turns around immediately so he won't watch a kid changing, that would be gross, especially the kid is a child. "Found something you like?"

She said nothing, but changes into her outfit, as soon she is done changing, she goes back to pick up her hospital gown off the floor. 'Must torch'. She looks around the room and finds a lighter on one of the shelves, probably to hide it from the woman's teenage daughter. She flicks the lighter and allows the flame to touch the gown, she drops the cloth, watching it burn.

"What's that smell?" Smoke. He turns around and spots the girl standing in front of the hospital gown on fire, burning really fast. "Shit! I didn't imagine you to be that damn smart!" He races over the the fire, stamping it down onto the ground, the fire goes out. "I'm guessing that place...was a nightmare." She looks at him and he can tell right away, wherever she came from was a bad place. "Let's go downstairs and get you some lunch. What was the last time you ate?"

"....Fourty-Eight hours ago and spend three years on crumbs."

"Damn, that place or whatever needs to be shut down."

"Can't," she said quickly. "If you tried you will be shot to death." She walks past him and goes down the stairs. As going down the stairs, she begin to sense something, she began to use her enhanced hearing and can hear a hummer, Manticore. Her eyes widen and then she races down the stairs. The mother gets off the phone, seeing the child running towards the back enterance.

"Where are you going?" She knew right away, the child is running away from something. She too, also follows the child, as soon she got outside, the child was nowhere in sight; but she turns her head, and she sees a military hummer stopped in front of their house. "Can I help you?" She goes over to the hummer and spots an older male with blonde hair getting out of the vehicle.

"Have you seen this kid?" He showed a picture of Beth, an image gotten from the photo camera that caught her face on the night of the escape.

'Yes', she wanted to say something, but she fears this child is running away from something terrible. "No, I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"Can I come inside and look? Because the owner of the gas station in Wyoming saw a girl with a hospital gown, going inside of this man's car. You better not lie to me," he said coldly to her. He orders his men to come inside of the house, "Get the boy out." The military guards grabs Jason and pushes over to his mother.

When all the military personal, who are Manticore personal, to be exact, Beth, the transgenic, hiding in the bushes, grabs Jason's foot. He looks down and looks at her. "Where did you took the gown?"

"....I flushed down the toilet, as soon, you turned it into ashes."

"Good, when they leave, get the hell out of the states. You will be safe."

He immediately took her word on that and he whispers to his mother about it and she too agrees also. The spikey brown haired male looks back at the bushes, but the child took off, good. He quickly turns his head back at the house and the man, who ordered the soldiers to search the building, came back outside.

"There's nothing in your house. Damn kid, must of took off when you parked the car." He looks at them, ".....Just take I didn't kill you." He smiled at them and he goes back into the hummer. The soldiers too, goes into the hummer and the speed off, looking for X5-817, as well as the other eleven X5s.

"So we should pack up?" said the mother.

"She said, we must leave, we need to listen to the child, she very smart for her age...odd." He looks at the long road, "Wherever she could be, I hope she will be all right, in this new world to her."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
